Various structures have been provided to support microphones in ways that reduce the sensitivity of the microphone to vibrations and motion. But these prior art devices make it difficult to fasten the microphones to the support and inadequately reduce vibration which can distort microphone signals and cause other undesirable audio distortions and noises. There is thus a need for an improved microphone mount that allows easy and fast insertion and removal of the microphone and that deadens or reduces the sound transmission through the microphone support resulting from movement of the microphone or any windscreen enclosing the microphone.
Microphones come in different sizes and lengths. Unfortunately, may existing microphone supports have fixed dimensions so that a microphone is supported at one location and thus rotates or swings with movement of the support, causing distortion of the audio signal from the microphone and inadequate support of the microphone. Supports that grip the microphone body at more than one location are difficult to use, take time to insert the microphone into the supports and are often bulky—resulting in large windscreens to enclose the microphone and supports. There is thus a need for a microphone support and enclosure that more readily accommodates different microphones and that provides a stable support for microphones of various size and length.
Microphones used in sound recording studios are often so sensitive such that air from ventilation vents, wind and even mild breezes can cause noises that are picked up by the microphones or that distort recorded audio signals. Enclosing the microphones in casings reduces wind noise and distortion, but reduces microphone sensitivity. Further, the microphones are often used on long booms and the enclosures are heavy and difficult to maneuver or to fasten in position during sound recordings. There is thus a need for a lightweight windscreen that reduces wind noise and is easy to position and fasten in place.
Microphone windscreens are often glued together or held together by elastic bands. Over time the glued joints loosen and the rubber bands deteriorate so the windscreens become loose and creak when moved slightly as by wind blowing against the windscreens. The resulting noises are picked up by microphones enclosed in the windscreen or held in the supports, and that degrades the sound performance of the microphone. There is thus a need for a windscreen and support that reduces or avoids these problems.
Microphones may be placed in protective structures to protect the microphone and to shield the microphone from wind-generated noise. But such protective structures are often heavy and costly, and may even block or distort the acoustic signals the microphone is to detect. There is thus a need for an improved microphone enclosure that is lightweight yet strong and that is easy to manufacture.
Microphone supports and windscreens are often subjected to harsh use, varying from being dropped, hit with things, hit by animals, or having some or all of the windscreen crushed by various objects, animals or accidents. It is expensive to replace a windscreen or support each time it is damaged. There is thus a need for an improved microphone support and windscreen that allows fast repair and/or partial replacement of portions of the support or windscreen.
In addition to the above deficiencies, existing microphone enclosures are cumbersome to apply to the microphones and make it difficult to switch or adjust microphones placed within such disclosures. It is difficult to fit microphones into the supports and to then place the supports inside a windscreen. Thus, changing microphones becomes difficult and time consuming. There is thus a need for a microphone enclosure that allows easy access to microphones placed within the enclosures.